


Awesome Ladies - fic

by Allekha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Clothing Porn, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, Emoticons, Euphemisms, F/F, Fpreg, Kid Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami go to the Fancy Ball together!</p><p>Rated M to be safe!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awesome Ladies - fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Awesome Ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320760) by Anonymous. 



It was the night of Republic City's super fancy Fancy Ball, and Korra was getting ready. 

***~~~~*****~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~** &&~~* 

_**Asami blushed as she asked Korra, "K-Korra, w-will you go to the Fancy Ball with me tomorrow?"**_

_**Korra puffed out her chest. "Of course I will!" she exclaimed.**_

_**Asami clapped Korra's hands between her own. "I'm so happy!" she enthused.**_

~~~***~~~* &&&*END FLASHBACK~~~!**&&^~~~~~ 

A new song came on the radio as Korra started getting dressed. 

_You,_

_You work all night (all night)_

_And when you work you don't feel all right_

_And when,_

_When things stop feeling all right (all right)_

_And everything is all right_

It felt _so_ relevant to her life! Korra started humming along as she put on her traditional Water Tribe Princess outfit, all of it in twilight blue. 

She wore a tube top that had little beads hanging from strings along the top and bottom hem, and separate sleeves made of gauzy, translucent material. The sleeves had little gems on them that sparkled in the light, and they fell most of the way down to her elbows. Below the sleeves, Korra wore opera gloves – good for keeping warm in those cold Water Tribe winters! 

Instead of a skirt, she wore long pants. They rested low on her hips, with a lavender waistband, and clung to her thighs before puffing out around her lower legs. They were tucked into her new black laced-up ankle boots with a 3" heel. She had only bought them yesterday, and they made her look very fashionable. 

~~~**** &^&%~~*&~~~FLASHBACK~~~*~*~*~*%^&

_**"Bolin," she whined, "Asami wants to go to the Fancy Ball with me tomorrow. I need new shoes. Help me!"**_

_**"But Korra," he pointed out, "You already have new shoes."**_

_ **"Those are my ass-kicking shoes!" she bubbled, already thinking about her cool traditional Water Tribe boots, which were lined with fur and water proofed and painted and embroidered and super comfortable.** _

_**"Okay, okay," he sighed.**_

_ **He took her to a wonderfully fantastic shoe shop and helped her find new boots. It was a good thing that she had brought Bolin and not Mako. Mako would have complained the whole time that she was taking ASAMI to the Fancy Ball and not HIM. Pfft. As if she wanted to get with that hipster loser again anyway.** _

~~~~ &*&~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~^%$@#*(^&*((~~~~~ 

_'Cos we will never listen to your rules (no)_

_We will never do as others do (no)_

_Know what we want and we get it from you_

_Do what we like and we like what we do_

_So let's get a party going (let's get a party going)_

_Now it's time to party and we'll party hard (party hard)..._

Korra let her hair down and put on cerulean eyeshadow and dark scarlet lipstick and mascara and eyeliner. To top it off, she put on a traditional Water Tribe Princess circlet, which was made of silver filigree in the shape of waves and with a round coral gem at the front. 

She stepped back and admired herself in the mirror. But it was missing something. 

She dug around in her wardrobe until she pulled out a sword. Perfect! She strapped it onto her hip and strutted out. 

Tenzin stopped her before she could leave. "Korra," he lectured, "you are _not_ going out dressed like that!" 

"God, you're such a bore!" she shouted. "I can dress how I like! Plus, this is all totally traditional Water Tribe Princess clothing. Are you going to oppress my culture?!?!?!?" 

Before he could try to come up with a rebuttal to her totally persuasive argument, his PDA went off and he had to take care of it, giving Korra plenty of room to escape. 

She arrived at the Fancy Ball in the most stylish way ever on the back of Naga. She parked Naga next to a fish stall so she would have plenty to eat and sashayed up to Asami. 

Asami was dressed almost as cool as Korra. She wore an emerald silk brocade velvet dress, the skirt of which fell almost to the ground and was propped up by a big bell-shaped hoopskirt. The white ruffle of her petticoat peeked out over her lacy flats and white stockings. The tight bodice of her dress had a mandarin collar and a little keyhole over her bust, and a lace overlay extended up to a high collar. Her sleeves were long and covered half her hands, ending with fine, thin lace that matched the color of her dress. It really emphasized her tiny waist and her good-sized chest and her _~*~secret special cave~*~_. 

Her pine-colored eyeshadow matched her dress and brought out her peridot eyes, while her crimson lipstick and butt-length black hair made her skin look even more beautifully pale. Her hair was loose, falling in waves, and a rose was tucked into her ear. A tiny silver tiara was perched on her head. 

"You look beautiful," Korra swooned. 

"You look very fashionable," Asama complemented, and then she blushed. "I-I like your sword." 

Korra offered her arm. Asami took it, and they entered the ball together. A tiny white puppy named Arthur followed them, nipping at Asami's skirts. 

The ball was full of people talking and dancing and eating and drinking weird colored drinks. Korra grabbed a bright blue thing but Asami was a good girl and didn't drink because she was underage. 

"Let's dance," Korra suggested when she was done her drink and had tossed it to the side. Asami blushed and nodded. 

A new song started playing and they moved out onto the dance floor. Korra lead, of course. 

_Look into the light_

_The words standing out_

_The disco ball is going around_

_I say "Nooo" I say "Ohhh"_

_The sun's shining bright_

_I twinkle in your eye_

_If you know what's right_

_Pull a wish from the sky_

_Say "Nooo" I say "Ohhh"_

Asami stumbled, but luckily Korra was there to catch her. "Are you okay?" she queried. 

Asami blushed. "I-I'm okay." 

They danced even more closely. 

_I think you know_

_Tonight's the night_

_I'm gonna touch you, taste you, tease you show you_

_What I've been waiting for (yeah, yeah)_

_Sugar cube_

_Tonight's the night_

_I'm make you, take you, face you,_

_shake you right down to the dance floor_

As the song ended, Korra leaned down and kissed Asami full on the lips. Asami blushed. 

"I-I love you Korra!" she confessed, trembling and nervous that she would be rejected by her _~*~one true love~*~._ If Korra didn't love her back, she didn't know what she would do! 

"I know," whispered Korra, sexily confident. 

"Let's go back to my room," Asami suggested, jutting her hips out alluringly, drawing even more attention to her _amazing_ figure. 

Korra took this is in before whistling, "Damn that ass!" Asami winked, beaming her appreciation of the compliment from her love ({soon to be lover <3}). 

They rushed excitedly to Asami's super huge awesome mansion-house-castle thing, because Asami's room was much bigger than Korra's beacuase she was SUPER RICH even though Korra was a lot more famous and cool. They kissed for a ~really~ long time , with Korra squeezing Asami's ample melons and fantastic butt whenever she got the chance. And then Korra put her sword in Asami's warm, dark, and soft sheath!!!!!!!! (OMG)!!!!!! It was a really good fit, so Korra kept moving it in and out. Asami's moist secret super special cave gripped Korra's turgid rod and it felt so good that by the time they got tired they saw sparks and stars, though that may have been from Korra's firebending. 

Before they fell asleep, Korra murmured, "I will always protect and love you, honey." 

"Sweet, I believe you," Asami replied. 

Then they kissed again and went to sleep and lived happily ever after. They had lots more fun sexy times – which because of Korra magical avatar spirt powers, lead to her knocking Asami up within a couple of weeks. Tenzin, who as aways was a huge stick in the mud, basically forced them into a shot gun marriage after that – but that was okay because they were in ~true love~ <3 <3 <3!!!! And Asami still looked really hot even with a bun in the oven! Soon they had a little firebending bundle of joy, which they named Kyle, after a revered Water Tribe hero. Because Korra was too awesome and spiritual to use birth control Kyle had lots of little kickass brothers and sisters – Lisa, Monica, LaFonda, Junior, Juniora, Maybell, Urkel, Steve, Goku, Terminator, Lelouch, and Hermione. ♥ But it was all super awesome, because Asami had that f&*^@#g huge mansion-house-castle thing for them all to live, and also enough money to hire Bolin as a live in nanny and Milo as their butler. So they still had lots of time to have sex and also save the world and stuff like that. And a great awesome fire-bending dynasty descended from them. 

~~~~~~~~~@%^#&(%$#(&^~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~*&^%^(#^&&~~~~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you all loved my super awesome cool fic~~~~~~~!
> 
> I would like to thank my bestest ever friend slash beta SARAH!!!!!!~~~ for being my beta! You made this soooo much better! *huggles*
> 
> Don't forget to R&R everyone! Meany old flames will be used to roast marshmallows and burn homework on! Also I'll flip ALL your tables so you can't do anything anymore! (ﾉಥ益ಥ）ﾉ ┻━┻


End file.
